Her Drawings
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Zoe has made a few rather mediocre pieces of art. What will happen when Max tries to take her artwork? Read and see.


_**Me: Hello everyone, time for another Rex and Zoe story. This one takes place after 'Falling For You'. If you haven't read that story yet, I'd recommend doing so before reading this story. Now then without further ado, we may proceed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King or any of its characters.**_

At the D-Lab, all was going fine and dandy for the Alpha Gang haven't been causing problems and no new dinosaurs have appeared lately. Reese was typing away on her computer for some research, Max was playing with Chomp and Paris by running around the D-Lab much to Reese's annoyance, and Zoe was doodling in a notebook.

Usually Zoe wouldn't draw that often and her artwork wasn't top notch, but after seeing the many sketches of her from Rex she decided to draw some more. Zoe tries to learn more from art class and look at art books at school so she would be as good as Rex. By now Zoe had finished her sketch as she gives a big smile. "Yes, it's perfect!" She exclaimed. It was a doodle of her and Rex holding hand while taking a stroll in the park. Though her drawing was a bit more wonky than smooth and her shading didn't look like shading but more coloring. But hey, she's still learning.

But then Zoe begins to frown, she looks to the ground and begins to sulk. "Oh who am I kidding? My artwork is nothing but child's play." She complains, "I can't compare to Rex, his drawings outmatch the rest of my artwork any day!"

Reese briefly glanced at her younger sister, not with sympathy but rather annoyance. Reese never likes seeing her sister upset, especially when she has to do some research. "You'll never get better with that attitude of yours." Reese said blantlly. Zoe glares dagger at Reece, clearly insulted. She then replies in a rudely manor, "Thanks for the support, Reese!" Without looking away from the screen and still continuing to type away, Reese rolls her eyes.

"What are you complaining about?"

Zoe jumped as she turns around to see Max confused. Zoe also took offence to this as well, wasn't Max listening to even a little bit of the conversation she had with her older sister? He was in the same room and he just tuned everyone out. ' _Rex was right about Max_.' Zoe thought, ' _He is clueless, maybe even more clueless than he thought_.' But then Zoe thought of something else, maybe it was good that Max didn't know. She immediately remembers how he broke his promise to Rex about his crush on her and about Rex's sketchbook with all of his sketches of her.

"N-nothing, just nothing." Zoe replied to Max, turning away from him and blushing slightly while keeping her sketchbook close to her.

But Reese gave it away, "Zoe's just upset her drawing aren't as good as Rex's are." Fire burned in Zoe's eyes as Max develops a sly smirk across his face. Max remembers some of the drawings he seen in Rex's sketchbook before he told Zoe everything, and now he gets to compare those with Zoe's pictures. No doubt that he knew that Zoe drew herself and Rex together. ' _This is gonna be so sweet!_ ' Max thought to himself as he sets his eyes on Zoe's sketchbook.

"Zoe, can I…SEE your sketchbook for a second?" He ask, emphasizing 'see'.

But Zoe talked smack, "No! But you will SEE my fist if you don't back off, Max. Now leave me alone!"

Max saw this coming before he even asked. Looks like Zoe's not going to give in so easily...or will she. Max just needs to distract Zoe for a quick second so he can snatch the book and look at her drawing and then show Rex. In his mind he kept thinking and thinking of how Rex will be disgusted by Zoe's artwork. That's when he thought of something. Max knew no new dinosaurs have been seen lately, but he's willing to see if Zoe is foolish enough to fall for something as this…

"Oh my gosh, a new dinosaur!" Max exclaimed while pointing behind Zoe.

"Where?!" Zoe fell for it.

With Zoe distracted and her sketchbook unguarded, Max seizes the opportunity and snatches Zoe's sketchbook. Zoe turns around and sees Max with her sketchbook, she turns red of rage and begins to chase Max around the D-Lab.

"MAX, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Zoe yelled.

" _Then catch me if you can_." Max sang while still running.

"MAAAAAAAX, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Reese stops typing and watched as her little sister chased her friend around the D-Lab over some silly drawings. Chomp and Paris watched as Max was being chased by Zoe. Both chibi dinosaurs yapped during everything, but what they're saying is hard to believe.

"Yap Yap Yap ( _I bet my chew toy Max will survive_ )." Chomp yaps.

Paris roars with a bit of a scoff, "Yaap Yap ( _No, Zoe will beat Max to a pulp_ )."

Zoe changes plans, she quickly turned around and runs up to Max and tackles him to the ground. Chomp and Paris uproar as the feud continues. Max was pinned to the ground but kept Zoe back by pushing her face away and held the book far from Zoe's reach.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Max demanded.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SKETCHBOOK!" Zoe roars.

"This is just plain childish." Reese said in the background, plugging the bridge of her nose. The argument between Max and Zoe could go on for hours now.

But then…

"What's this?"

An extra hand grabs Zoe's sketchbook from Max. Both were in shock to see that it was Rex who'd grabbed the sketchbook. Both Max and Zoe gasped in shock, but Zoe's was louder. Rex looked through the couple of drawing Zoe made, and he was surprised that she made doodles of him and her together.

Zoe gets off of Max and stands up to explain to her friends. "Rex, I didn't want to show you those just yet. I wanted to wait until I was better to surprise you of how good I've become, but Max ruined everything!" Zoe glares at Max who chuckled nervously. Then Zoe continues, "I did all this just because I wanted to become a good artist like you. So you don't have to say anything, I know my drawing are worthless doodles." Zoe frowns just as Rex looks up from the sketchbook, she awaits for a mean or disgusted response.

However, Rex instead smiles.

"Zoe." He says, "They're actually good."

Zoe's head shot up as she looks to Rex wide eyed and surprised beyond belief. "Sure your drawing could use some more work, but they are indeed good. I love them." Rex explains to Zoe. The others all looked in shock to hear Rex say that. Zoe slowly begins to smile and feel joy flow freely through her heart. "Oh thank you, Rex!" She exclaims. Then Zoe hugs Rex tightly and he hugs Zoe as well.

The two end their embrace and Max says, "Looks like everything went into everyone's favor, so I'm off the hook!"

Immediately Zoe and Rex glare at Max as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Max, leave now or you'll be the main course for Ace's lunch." Rex said in a calm demeanor.

"Okay, I'm out!" Max zips out of the D-Lab in a hurry. Rex and Zoe look to each others once more, they smile and continue to embrace. Rex even kissed Zoe's cheek, which made both friends blush. Reese was actually smiling as she saw Rex and Zoe hug it out. "That's my sister." She said quietly before returning to her work. Paris and Chomp were still in shock and both tried to process what had just happened.

Then the sound of a toilet flushing sounded, and Ace enters the scene with some toilet paper on his foot. He looks at his chibi friend in confusion, wondering why they looked so shocked.

"Yap yap ( _What did I miss_ )?" Ace roars.

Paris just replies, "Yaap ( _A lot_ )."

 _ **Me: Good, good, very good. What did you guys think of this one? Let me know if you want and I'll think of a new story for these two some time later. Well, see ya next time!**_


End file.
